For example, when designing a power supply for a computer network (hereunder, referred to as “network”), a plurality of power supplies that have substantially the same function are provided to prepare for a case in which supply of power is cut off due to a power supply failure or the like. Thus, the power supply configuration in a network is multiplexed. In this kind of network, even when a failure has occurred at one power supply, another power supply that has been multiplexed continues to operate instead of the one power supply. Consequently, the network can continue to operate.
In this connection, for network management systems, there has been proposed a database that stores information corresponding to electronic computers and network devices, and that can generate a network specification drawing that satisfies conditions required by the user based on the information.
Further, for wiring management apparatuses, there has been proposed devices that can perform wiring connection recognition and wiring management on a display of layout drawings of management target objects.
Furthermore, for a monitoring method of a network system as well as the network system, there have been proposed way(s) in which a central apparatus provided in the network system acquires state information of a plurality of relay amplifiers and related information of the plurality of relay amplifiers, and can display state information of a relay amplifier on a transmission line drawing and a transmission line system drawing.
Further, for automatic layout apparatuses and semiconductor integrated circuit design methods, it has been proposed that, by using a limitation information file in which physical limitation conditions are described, layout placement and wiring in accordance with limitation information conditions can be achieved.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-225104
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-167932
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-215027
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-322462